


Fate/stay nympho

by AvengerEmiya



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Harems, Lemon, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerEmiya/pseuds/AvengerEmiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chronology of lemons featuring the Fate/stay Night cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day at the Beach With Saber

**Participants:** **Shirou & Saber**

* * *

"If karma is real, I hope it doesn't catch up to me soon..." I said while planting the umbrella into the sand.

After opening it, I looked over at Saber splashing around in the water near the shore. Right now, she didn't look at like the heroic King of Britain she was supposed to be. Though, I suppose she deserves this. It was because of her we were at the beach that day.

It was by pure coincidence that I was thinking about Saber's stats while were on our typical trip through the market that day. A lottery that offered two full-paid tickets to the beach was as its grand prize was going on that day. I recalled that Saber's luck stat was B and asked her play the lotto. It was just once and it was just supposed to be for fun.

Amazingly, she won on that first and only try. Even more amazingly, when we both made it to the beach, it was completely empty. So, not only did we win a free trip to the beach, we got had it all to ourselves for a day. Abusing Saber's abilities like this is gonna come back to hunt me someday. I just know it.

As I was contemplating that bleak future, Saber left the shore and walked up to me. She was holding something in her hand.

"Shirou, could you rub oil over me?" she asked. "The sun is rather severe today, and I would appreciate your assistance."

I nodded and took the sun tan oil from Saber. She laid on the mat, flat on her stomach and under the umbrella's shade. It was only when I was pouring the oil into my palm that I finally acknowledged the noble feast that had just been presented to me.

Saber had unraveled her bikini top, leaving the sides of her breasts spilled outward as they squished against the mat. My eyes went from her breasts, to the nape of her thin neck, down to her beautiful back, to her ass and finally to her smooth thighs. Then eventually right back up to her ass.

Saber's ass.

The white bikini bottom she wore hugged that pearly peach so wonderfully. It squeezed it just tight enough to make it fullness apparent, but was also loose enough to let it breath and show off its natural roundness. Earlier, Saber tripped and fell rear-first onto the shore. Some of the sand still varnished her cheeks.

It looked so delicious. Drool was leaking from my mouth just like the oil in my hand.

"Shirou...? Are you going to apply the oil?" Saber asked with her eyes still closed.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah! ...sorry." I apologized.

I recollected myself and started rubbing the oil between both my hands. Focusing, I took a deep breath and began applying the oil.

I started at Saber's back, rubbing my hands up and down it slowly but firmly. After a while I moved up to her shoulders. Saber had already oiled up her arms and legs, so taking care of just her shoulders was easy enough. Or at least it would have been had she not let out an amorous " _Mmhn..._ "

I froze.

"Shirou? What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's that sound you made..."

"Oh. Forgive me. I was just feeling a little sensitive. You do not have to worry about me."

It was me I was worried about. How could I concentrate now after hearing her go " _mmhn..._ " like that?! Still, I tried the best I could, and shook as many dirty thoughts from my head as possible while continuing; but I gulped when I saw my final target: Saber's ass.

I gazed at it and it gazed back at me. It's perkiness was whispering dark things to me. I could hear it!

"You are taking a long time again, Shirou. What are you doing back there?"

"I'm getting ready."

"...? Ready for what...?"

Without answering, I took the sun tan oil and held it over Saber's derriere. I squeezed the bottle very gently, recreating the scene of syrup being draped over pancakes. Only instead of pancakes, a single, scrumptious peach was getting showered. The oil leaked off her ass in long droplets. The sand that was sprinkled over it glistened after it was dowsed in oil.

Saber's bikini-bottomed, oily, glistening ass... Even the Holy Grail couldn't grant such a marvelous wish.

The bayonet in my trunks was already at attention when my hands came down over the voluptuous backside.

Saber jolted a bit. Obviously she did. I had firmly gripped both her cheeks within my palms. I fluffed her ass first, savoring the soft sensation, as well as adoring the way some of the meat puffed up between my fingers.

After that came the rotation: counter clockwise for the left cheek and clockwise for the right. At that point I just stunned in awe. The things you could do with an fleshy fanny went beyond my original imagination.

I always knew Saber had one hell of an ass to begin with, but this was soaring to new heights. After a few more moments of caressing the booty, I mushed it together. A lovely heart was formed. Thanks to the oil I could see my own hungry smile in it.

This ass. It was talking to me. It was whispering  _"Fuck me, Shirou... Make this tight hole a new home for your magus dick..."_

Who was I to say no?

As I pulled my dick out of my trunks, Saber (rightfully alarmed) looked back and yelled "Shirou! W-w-what are you doing?!"

**xXx _Lemon Start!_ xXx**

I rubbed the tip against her highest hole. "...Sheathing my Excalibur into your Avalon!"

When I thrust my hips, Saber yelped, and her entire body jerked forward. She took it all in at once. Every bit of it. Nothing but my pubic hair was visible now.

"...S-Shirou... Wait a minute... P-pull it out...!"

I slowly withdrew my rod as she requested. Then, just as the head was about to leave her anus, I drove my meat right back in. She yelped again, though her body still laid flat against the mat. Realizing that further rebellion was useless, she gripped the mat, bit her lip and took each consecutive thrust like the mighty king she was.

I held her hips tight while I fucked her, bequeathing all my attention to the glinting peach that continued to entice me. It was jiggling like Jell-O. It rippled each time I rammed my rod into ass, and that only wound me up more.

It didn't help that she still wore her bottom, with contained the vibrating ass, making it seem all the more plush. I licked my lips again, and hastened my thrusting a bit.

Saber yelps got higher pitched. Her breasts continually scrubbed the mat during our shagging.

"Ahn~ Ah~ Shirou... W-why~"

"This is all your fault Saber!" I declared while moving my hands from her girth to her ass. "Bringing me to a vacant beach, asking me to oil you just so you can seduce with with this peachy ass of yours... You dirty slut of a knight! I'm going to fuck some chivalry into you!"

Saber subsequently got up on all fours. She moaned even louder while I fucked her like a dog. Her pussy was leaking like a broken faucet at that point. The mat was more wet then with her vaginal liquids than with the oil she was lathered her up with. That fact made my stabs all the more brutal.

"Mhn!" Saber jeered.

I bit my lip. Man, was her asshole tight, and my Excalibur was loving it. As the slaps from my groin slamming against ass got even more lusty, I started squeezing her breasts. They weren't as perky as her ass, but they fit in my hands just as well.

As I teased her nipples, the King of Knights screamed "I'm coming! Shirou, I'm coming!"

After Flicking her erect nipples one last time, I grabbed Saber's waist with one hand and used the other to lift up her left leg. I could see Riptides running up her ass as I fucked as furiously as possible. The two of us moaned together, huffing like dogs in heat.

When I felt myself coming, I impaled her one last time, making not only her ass but her entire body jiggle with one final  ** _"Smack!"_**

" _ **Aaaahhhhhh~**_ " Saber cried as I filled her ass with my cum.

My dick pulsated as it continuously pumped out spunk. There was so much of it that even before pulling out, my seed was already oozing from her ass at substantial quantities. When I finally did free my cock from her hole, my cum was bubbling. It gushed out of her like a cracked dam.

Exhausted yet satisfied, Saber gave a final moan and let her torso fall back onto the mat. Her bottom stayed high. While taking a breather myself, I gave that sensuous ass of hers one last look. Once again, I could see my lustful face reflection in it.

I looked down at my dick. It was fully erect. I had just came and already I was starving for more. Shrugging, I raised my hand high and slapped Saber's sparkling ass with it, making it quiver.

"Shirou...?" she said meekly.

"Get up Saber... You've got a couple more battles to fight today..."


	2. Rin's Chapter

**Participants:** **Rin & Kirei**

* * *

"How do you plan to hit your opponent with such dull movements, Rin?"

I glared at the Kirei who standing smug a foot few in front of me. It had already been an hour and half since we began training, and he hadn't broke so much as a sweat yet. To train in martial arts today, Kirei did something he normally never would and performed a home visit.

Currently, we were sparring in my manor's basement. For whatever reason, Kirei was taunting me more than usual. It must have been the idea of beating me on my home turf that please him so much. No matter, I planned to land at least one hit on him today.

"What are you waiting for, Rin? An opening won't just magically appear while you wait," he taunted again.

Irate, I rushed him, but that riled up attack was just what he was waiting for. With barely any effort, he redirected my strike, caught my footing and flipped me over his shoulder. The basement and everything in it went spinning as I cartwheeled onto the floor.

"I hope you won't make things this easy for your future opponents," he mocked again.

I groaned while standing. "This isn't over, Kirei... One day I  _will_ -" My threat was cut short by my aching back.

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad fall?" Kirei asked, his empty eyes barely showing any concern.

"You threw me. Shouldn't you know?"

Kirei smiled and shrugged. He approached me and put his hand on my back, slightly lifting the t-shirt I was wearing to get a better look.

"There doesn't seem to be anything bruising... The pain will probably disappear on its own within a minute or two."

I sigh. Learning self-defense was literally a pain, but it would cause me more trouble later if I didn't learn now.

While I thinking about it, Kirei kept examining me for some reason. I only took noticed when he hand started moving too far South.

"H-hold on...! What are you doing back there...?" I asked worryingly.

"Making sure you don't have bruises elsewhere."

I knew he was full of crap the moment his hand caressed its way down the length of my ass.

"You... You perv!" I exclaimed.

I slapped his hand away, but Kirei only pulled me closer, right into his chest. I tried yanking from his grasp, but he retorted by clapping his hands over my ass.

"Hmm... Firm..." the priest said while he held my cheeks. "Very firm. I'm impressed Rin. I didn't expect you to be so..." He gave another squeeze. "toned... Have you been doing squats before bed?"

"N-n-none of your business! Just let go!"

I wiggled to get free, but it ended up backfiring. The sight of my ass wiggling seemed to turn Kirei on even more. He went from holding my rear to running his fingers up and down it. It was my pantylines that he was tracing. The shorts I wore hugged my butt too tight, and the lines of my underwear were easily apparent. Though, I never noticed until Kirei started fondling me.

"You're wearing some very tight shorts, Rin. Even the lines of your panties are visible."

I hit my fist against his chest. "Will you stop feeling up my butt, already?!"

"Very well. Let's move on to your front then."

Quickly, Kirei spun my 180 degrees, still holding me in a way that prevented me from breaking away from him. I cringed when I felt something hard mush against my back. The priest started to bend his knees so his rigid rod could fit between my butt cheeks.

He buried his cock so deep between my cheeks, I could feel his dick quiver. Just the sight of my pantylines had riled him up that much.

Further, to my dismay I heard a  _"zip!"_ I bit my lip as the unholy priest's rod slipped between my thighs.

"Not only your ass, but your thighs as well," he said while rubbing them. "They're toned, yet still meaty. I can make great use of these."

On cue, the priest began thrust between my thighs. A repetitious  ** _"Clap! Clap! Clap!"_** was made each time his crotch slapped against my bottom, making it shimmy slightly.

"Your ass has plenty of springiness, Rin. It must be the fruits of your training work," he commented.

His eyes then went down to my chest. The dry humping had made my breasts start bouncing as well. Without a bra, my sweaty bosom was allowed to sway freely: one swinging clockwise, the other counterclockwise. They constantly met each other - kissing and then parting ways repeatedly like apprehensive lovers.

"You're so silent, Rin. Is this not stimulating for you as well?" Kirei asked.

"Bastard... As if something like this would make me feel good...!" I hissed.

In spite of my response, Kirei just gave a condescending "Hmph." and straightened his knees just enough for his dick to press itself further against my pussy.

Despite two layers of clothing between our privates, my lower lips could feel the shape of Kirei's cock perfectly. He began sensually rubbing his rod against the lips of my snatch.

Despite all of my resistance, a few moans eventually did slip between my lips. I didn't have to look back to know Kotomine was smirking. The way his fingers dug into my thighs already told me. As he continued grinding against my vagina, his hands departed from my thighs, and docked at my breasts.

With our stark difference in height, Kotomine could easily see I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Not even a sports bra, Rin? If I didn't know better, I would think you had an ulterior motive for today's training."

He tugged the neck of my shirt with his finger, so he better reveal my moist cleavage.

"P-please! As if I planned to be molested by some perverted priest like yo-  _Mmh!_ "

I pursed my lips as he clasped both breasts in his palms. The unholy man hummed, impressed at their volume. They must have been bigger than he originally thought. The thought made me steam even more. Sure, I wasn't at Sakura's ridiculous level, but I certainly had enough for this perverted priest to fill his hands with.

" _Ahn... Mmh... Aah..._ " moans I could no longer stifle escaped from my mouth as Kirei fondled my tits.

With a parting squeeze, the father's palms released my breasts, prompting them to bounce again. I gazed down shamefully at his handiwork - my nipples were fully erect. Between the stimulation and the my sweaty top, they couldn't be anymore palpable. They stood lustfully at attention.

_'It's just a bodily reaction,'_ I thought.  _'It couldn't be help,'_ I told myself, but when I glared up at Kirei, he saw right through me immediately. Though I still held a defiant scowl on my face, the redness of my cheeks betrayed me.

Kirei chuckled softly. "It would appear you're finally ready."

With that, he put one hand on my back and bent over. With two fingers he pinches at the crotch of my shorts and tore a hole it them just large enough for his cock to fit. As he rubbed the head against my wet panties, and i let loose several " _Ooh..._ 's" and " _Uhn..._ 's."

I should have resisted more, but for whatever reason, I just put my hands on my straightened knees and let Kirei ease his black key into me.

"It seems your pussy is just like your shorts, Rin - far too tight."

**xXx _Lemon Start!_ xXx**

Kirei tucked his hands between my hips and thighs and thrust again. I mewled, as the priest began pounding me. Despite my initial disgust, my pussy was tightening around his cock like he was warm visitor.

He didn't even remove my clothes before violating me. My ass was still caught inside my tight shorts, shuddering every time the man of god drilled his blasphemous rod into me. The lines of my panties were even more apparent now. I knew Kirei must have been marveling at the snared undergarments, which hugged my butt more snug than anything else. With the way he pulled the crotch of them aside, the whole of garment had started to wedge between my cheeks.

As Kirei's thrusts got more violent, he grabbed my wrist and held onto them like the reins of a horse. This made my back arch further. Now, the shirt that barely extended past my midriff skimmed down, revealing most of my back and the underside of my breasts, which were bouncing with even more vigor than earlier.

"Very good, Rin. It seems you've taken to my dick at last," Kirei said proudly. "How about we switch stances now?"

The priest stood me up right and removed his penis. Before I could think, I was spun around. Kirei effortlessly hauled me up by ass.

"Hey! W-what are you doing?!"

"You should be prepared for any situation. That's what is required for a master of the martial arts," he said while squatting my pussy down over his dick.

I yelped as Kirei fucked me vertically. My legs dangled helplessly behind his back as I was dropped then hoisted off his dick, over and over and over again. He kept his grip on my rump firm, holding me steady but still ravaging me relentlessly.

The priest's hand came up once to fully lift my shirt over my breasts. I don't know why he even bothered. Despite their dainty bouncing, he stared me right in the eye the entire time. The combination of revulsion, shame and lust were far more attractive to him than my tits.

My twin-tails floated when I tossed my head back and moaned like an ER patient. I was about to cum. I refused to let Kirei of all people see my face while I was cumming.

"Too bashful to show me your face, Rin? Fine. I'll let you keep at least that much pride."

We changed positions a final time. Kirei was now fucking me while I laid on my side. He even yanked my shorts and panties down to my thighs so he could better rebuke me. With one hand fingering my anus and the other fondling one of my breasts, Kirei's pace reached its peak.

" _Ah~ Ah~ Ahn~ Aah~_ " I panted like an animal as Kirei hammered me from behind.

Following one last  ** _"whamph!"_** ,I bit my lip as my pussy clenched as tight as it could around the Kirei Kotomine's penis. My tongue hung as fresh, hot cum filled my belly.

I could feel it. Kirei's dick. Every pump. Every quiver. It was filling me up incessantly. As the perverted father finally pulled out his dick, tears welled up in my eyes. Whether from sadness or some sick satisfaction, I don't know.

I heard him zip up his pants, then say "Very good, Rin. You make an excellent student. You should go and wash up now. We'll be training at this time again tomorrow."

As I laid there, sweaty and exhausted, with cum leaking like a river down my thigh, I glanced up at him.

"O...Okay..."

  
  



	3. Sakura Gets Medical Attention

**Participants:** **Shirou & Sakura**

* * *

Everyone was very worried when Sakura came down with a terrible fever. You especially. That's why you came to her room to specially treat her. Unfortunately, you came across a small problem: Sakura being much to sexy for her own good.

She was laying on her bed with sheets pulled down, leaving that unreasonably voluptuous body of her's out for you to gawk at. I stared hungrily as her plump ass. She was laying on her side, so that luscious tush stared right at you as soon as you came inside. The little minx's pantylines were even visible, showing off her ass' roundness even more.

As you got closer to the bed you caught a glimpse of her front, and saw that the top buttons of her shirt were unfastened. With the sweat from her fever, her breasts looked moist and tender. You could almost imagine tenderly squeezing one in your palm.

While you wondered, Sakura moaned and shifts in her sleep, causing one loose button to finally pop free. Half of her shirt drooped, and allowed an erect nipple to reveal itself.

That was where you drew your line. You could have walked away then and there, but then Sakura came out and muttered the magic word.

"Senpai..."

That was the tipping point. You decide that it time to give Sakura her medicine. You yank her bottoms down to her thighs, and after inching the crotch of her panties aside, teased her lower lips with the head of your penis.

And then you thrust with enough force that every part of her body, from her ass cheeks to her titties, jiggle. You also wake Sakura up.

"S-Senpai...?! W-what are you-"

"Shh... I'm giving you your medicine."

You give her another shot of dick. It must have been too much for her immune system because she yelped like a stray dog. Lucky for her, you are very good at nursing the erotically ill.

**xXx _Lemon Start!_  xXx**

**_Procedure # 1_ : Slow & Powerful Thrusts**

When administrating an ill whore her medicine, it's important to take things slow and steady. When you're pulling your cock from her pussy, do so in a long motion, so she can feel the entire length of your member. Then you should administer the next shot with as much force as possible. When done correctly, you should hear a " _ **F**_ _ **ap**_ ** _!_** " and the patient's sexy ass should jiggle, quivering slightly beneath her striped panties.

Her big yummy tits should also bounce, and sweat should sprinkle off them with each thrust. Once you're comfortable administering shots, you should pick up the pace.

"Ah... Ahn... Senpai... No... St-stop..."

**_Procedure # 2_ : Handling a Troublesome Patient**

Occasionally, while treating your slutty patient, she may begin to talk back to you. She doesn't understand that you are just doing this for her health. So, to better make her understand, you should raise your hand high and administer a hard smack to her delectable ass.

"Eeh...!"

If she screams, you will know that you have administered the smack correctly. Just to be safe, one or two more smacks may be necessary.

"Ahn! ...Ah!"

After smacking, grip her ass as show of dominance. This way she remembers who is the doctor and who is the patient. Continue to fuck her aggressively, her dank, damp pussy enveloping your rock hard medical equipment. Her amazing tits still filling your gaze with their arousing bouncing.

**_Procedure # 3_ : Checking For a Pulse**

It's important that while you're holding her filled-out bottom that you make sure you check for a pulse via squeezing. Squeeze firm, so that your fingers sink deep into her assmeat.

And don't forget her voluptuous bosom. Due to its ample size, you won't be able to fit it so snugly in your palm. You will squeeze and squeeze, rotating the verdant teat while you administer more shots to the patients pussy.

"Ahn~ Ah~ Hah~ Hah~ Senpai..."

**_Procedure # 4_ : Finishing the Checkup**

Now that the patient has received most of her shots and had her pulse taken, you should begin wrapping up the procedure. Her panting will have gotten faster, so its important that you give her the final shots as quickly and vigorously as possible.

At this point you should force the patient up on her knees. After getting onto the bed yourself you'll press her against the window, making her big round tits mush against the glass. " _Slap! Slap! Slap!"_ is all she'll hear while you deliver the lost rounds of her medicine. With your hands on her perfect hourglass hips, you'll stare at her succulent bottom; particularly at the purple striped panties she is wearing.

The way the stripes curve slightly before arriving in-between her cheeks is one of the sexiest things you have ever seen. You will, understandably not be able to take it. Those big tits, the amazing hips, that round ass - it's only natural that, as a trained professional, you would want to fill her with as much cum as you could.

So, as you hasten you paste and her screams get quicker and louder, you grip her hips tightly and orgasm with her.

" ** _Aaaahhhhhh~_** "

She mews while cum is blown into her in heavy (and clinically approved) doses. With no other way to cope with so much stimulation, she plants her tongue against the window. After you withdraw your medical equipment, her tongue slides down the window until she is laying tired and worn on the bed.

You take a moment to catch your breathe, then ask her "Was that enough treatment for you?"

For a moment she lays still, but to your surprise, she looks at you and shakes her head.

"I... I need to be treated again, senpai..." she tells you.

You hum to yourself. "Well if that's the case... I guess I'll need help from an assistant this time."

"Assistant?" she repeats. Her eyes widen when a second Shirou Emiya enters the room. "Wha... Why are there two senpais?!"

Instead of answering, you and your assistant both undress yourselves and point your stiff cocks at the patient's confused face. Thus you begin...

**xXx _Lemon[pt II] Start!_  xXx**

**_Procedure # 5_ : A Complete Check Up**

Seeing how serious the patient's condition is, you have no choice but to cover all bases and give her a thorough check up.

**The Throat Check**

It's important that the patient be checked for strep. Luckily, she's being more compliant (obedient), and voluntarily gives both you and your assistant fellatio. As your stiff cock disappears down her throat, you watch her beautiful breasts sway. The sweat covering her bust acts like lubricant, making her huge tits look even more inviting.

"Your tongue suppressors taste so delicious, senpai..." the patient says while moving on to your assistant's medical equipment.

You continue to stroke your equipment to the patient's tits, but your assistant is much more focused on her ass. The way the stripes on her panties arc down as she bends forward to swallow cock was just mesmerizing. Your assistant loves the way the patient's booty moves just as much as the way she wraps her tongue around his dick.

**Checking For Aches and Pains**

After evaluating her throat, checking for any aches over the body is imperative. Sticking to your specialties, you take the patient's breasts while your assistant checks her ass. You carefully message her luscious chest, taking in each boob's perkiness with every squeeze. Your assistant gives similar treatment to the her rear end.

After a while, you both decided to use your medical equipment. You slide yours between the patient's moist melons, which swallows it easily. She keeps her titties barred together with her arms while you thrust between them, making them shake uncontrollably. Her perky nipples whirl like mad during the tit-fuck.

Your assistant meanwhile, had sat the patient on top of him diagonally, and made her grind her ass against cock. Sometimes ass would go up and down, other times it would sweep from side-to-side, and occasionally she would whirl that tasty rear around his crotch.

Truthfully, he didn't care how she moved. Just seeing that plump ass smothered by those stripes wiggle at all was more than enough.

"Senpai, it's okay to cum... Both of you: Cum all over me!" the patient begged.

The both of you comply. At the peak of your last thrust, you ejaculate and spray your cum all over her face and breasts. She sticks out her tongue to catch your milk as it spills all over her. Your assistant does the same over her back and panties.

**Prostate Exam**

With her pajama bottoms around her ankles, her feet on the floor, and her ass in the air, the patient receives special anal shots administered by assistant. She grips the bed sheets tighter with each " ** _S_** _ **lap! Slap! Slap!** "_

Her tush looked just as juicy as ever with those purple stripes stretching over it. It was almost as alluring as Saber's. Such an inviting ass could be dangerous for the patient in the future. It's best if your assistant detoxifies it now with his cum.

" ** _Haaaaah~_** "

The patient crumples to the floor after screaming in pleasure. Her head rests on the bed as cum spills from her ass.

"I... I think I'm starting to feel better..."

**Vaginal Exam**

In the missionary position, you administer another round of shots to the patient's soaping wet pussy. It's just as welcoming to you now as it was at the beginning of the treatment.

"Yah~ Ahn~ Ahn~"

Her moans fill up the room while you fill up her. Her bountiful tits, still stained with your cum, bounce so amorously they seem to hypnotize you. The same goes for your assistant who is masturbating to the exam. When you finally cum inside the patient's pussy, he squirts his own cum all over her face.

" ** _Uuhm~_** "

As your semen spills out of her, Sakura licks up some of your assistant's from the corner of her lips. "Delicious..."

**Prostate & Vaginal Exam**

It's always good to double check.

"Awh~ I can't take anymore!" Sakura screams while you and your assistant fill up both her holes.

Her feet dangle behind your back as the two of you pump her ass and pussy with as many vaccinations as you can. Her tits keep grinding against your chest while you fuck her, and the cum on them will still be visible.

It is finally time for the check up's conclusion, feeling every drop of semen you have left rising from your sack, you and your assistant fill the patient up with everything you can.

_" **Waaaaaaaah~** "_

Literal streams of cums squirt from her pussy and asshole, and with that the treatment is done. You take Sakura back to her bed and drop her over it.

"Feeling better now?" you ask.

Instead of answering, she simply coughs, and you sigh.

"Still not feeling well? I guess we'll have to bring in the entire medical team this time..."

Suddenly, Twenty-one more Shirou Emiyas appear from the door, window and even the ceiling.

Sakura's eyes dart from one Shirou to the other, and eventually begin to spin. "So many... Senpais... So many Senpais... So many..."

* * *

"Senpai..."

"Hmm...? What is Sakura?" Senpai asked.

I jerked awake from her nightmare(?) and looked at him. He must have just changed the wet towel that was on my head.

Still a little shaken I blurt out. "Senpai! ...And only one."

Senpai stopped gave me a look. "Of course there's only one me. What type of dreams has that fever been making you have, Sakura?"

I recall the nightmare(?) I just had, and my entire face went red as a tomato. I ducked under the sheets like a frightened hare ducks into a hole.

"Sakura? Sakura are you okay?"

I ignore senpai's voice, while the vivid images from my dream kept rushing over me. Honestly... there were so many senpais.


	4. Before the Clock Hits Midnight

**Participants:** **Bazett & Avenger**

* * *

Today was the fourth day. The day when the loop would repeat itself and the Fifth Holy Grail War would take it from the top. Within those four days, Bazett and I (mostly just Bazett) had defeated all of the other masters except one - Berserker.

"And there's no way in hell we can beat that big fucker, is there?" I asked rhetorically.

Bazett stood next to me in the park moping. She could be a real downer about these things, ya know?

"Avenger... how much longer until Midnight?" she finally asked.

"A few minutes. Twenty tops."

She sighed, and got even more depressed.

"Hey cheer up, Master. After all, we get to try again anyway." She didn't cheer up a bit. Shrugging, I decided to say the first thing that popped into my head. "Hey, you remember that bet me made back at the mansion?"

"What bet?"

"You said that if I could make through the entire week without getting a fatal injury you would do anything I asked."

She stared at me. "I... do recall us making such a bet. And you have surprisingly well this week. Alright, fine. What do you want as you reward?"

"Sex. Let's do it before the loop restarts." She kept staring at me. "C'mon~ I won't matter after midnight anyway. I could literally cum inside you a thousand times, and nothing'll happen."

I kept waiting. This was about the time I expected a gloved fist to come my way, but what I recieved instead was a "...fine. I'll throw a bone for once."

I couldn't believe. Man, her self-respect must have been at an all time low. Eh, whatever. I grabbed a seat on the bench, and watched with a hungry grin as my master began putting on a show.

It was easy to forget with her manly behavior that Bazett had a perfect body underneath that suit. She began unbuttoning her blazer, than threw it away, then she moved on to her shirt.

"Wait!" I shouted after she finished unbuttoning it. "...Leave it on."

She made a face, but obeyed nonetheless and moved on to her pants.

"Turn around and bend over while you do your pants. ...And do it slowly"

She was seriously getting a little pissed at this point, but... she still did it! Man, Bazett must have been in a weird mood tonight. I guess being a loser does that to you. (I would know.)

She turned around, bent her butt towards me and slowly pulled her pants down. My mouth started to water at the sight of it - a tomato. A ripe, round, succulent tomato was hiding in Bazett's pants all this time. She was so evil, hiding that yummy vegetable for so long. That sweet ass clad in those red panties. If I could have it for dinner everyday, I would become a vegetarian for the rest of my life.

"Master... wiggle your ass a little."

Bazett shot me another death glance, but she still begrudgingly complied. She put her hands on her thighs and shook that tasty rump. To hell with the Heaven's Feel, the scene in front of me was everything worth dying for: Bazett bent over with with her hands on her thighs and her pants around her knees, wiggling her plump tomato ass in an empty park.

"Avenger... can I please stop?" she asked while blushing. "Even if it's just us, this is still... extremely embarrassing."

"Fine, fine... Throw away your pants and come over here."

Bazett did so, throwing her pants into a nearby bush. She would just get a new pair when the loop restarted. I told her to lean in close so those deliciously large breasts of hers would dangle in front of my face. When she did, it was literally like fruit hanging from a tree. Two apples clad in a red bra hung in front of my face. I cupped them in my grasp, then weighed them like they were gold.

Actually, let me take back that earlier analogy. They weren't apples; they were pieces of pulpy meat that felt so prim and tender when I squished them in my palms, i thought juice was gonna spill between my fingers. They were fleshy pillows that bounced when I mushed my head in and motorboated them.

"These things are fucking great, Master," I said while groping her chest. "Just what the hell did you eat growing up to get these puffy funbags?"

She gasped lightly when I bit her nipple through her bra. "I... How would I know?!"

Great tits and a great ass. This what happens when you don't miss a meal, kids.

"Master... how bout you get to work? Show me what these hushpuppies can do," I said.

I finally released her chest. From the way her nips were on high alert, I knew she was ready to get down to business. My eyes floated from her own down to my dick. She understood and got on her knees. She stared at it for a few seconds, but after one good gulp, she hoisted up those delicious tits and slid my dick right between them.

**xXx _Lemon Start!_  xXx**

I thrust up making her titties bounce before falling back down. I greedily licked my lips and continued tit-fucking Bazett. It was like a brown rod had gotten trapped between two soft, red coconuts. As I fucked them, they would jiggle nonstop, rocking up and down. It felt so good between those full-bodied melons.

I kinda felt bad for those sexy things; being held prisoner by that bra and all. Those pointy nips couldn't even breathe, I bet. Being the well-intentioned seminarian that I was, I did only the righteous thing and set them free.

I peeled up Bazett's bra, and man were those sweaty puppies of her's happy. They bounced around like Allied Forces on D-Day. They said  _"_ _Thank you! Thank you, Mister Avenger! Here, use our sweat as a lubricant for your cock and fuck us harder!"_

I speak fluent  _Sexy, Wet Titties_ , ya know.

Seeing that her bra was no longer holding her tits together, Bazett grabbed her melons and held together herself. How thoughtful of her.

"Just hurry up Avenger... The loop is going to restart soon."

"Relax, Master~ It's not every night a man gets to play with tits like these."

I continued. A  ** _"Pat! Pat! Pat!"_** resonated through the empty park as I thoroughly fucked my Master's tits. They kept rocking - They rocked down when I thrust, and then rocked back up when I withdrew. They were just so damn doughy. Plus, there was sweat was all over them now. They looked so luscious. Fuck the Mona Lisa.  _This_ is art.

Bazett kept staring at my dick. It got closer and closer with each thrust until it started kissing her lips. She didn't pull her mouth away. Rather, she actually started kissing it on purpose whenever it reared close, which eventually evolved into her licking it like it was delicious. (I mean, how couldn't it be?)

As my thrusts got faster, her titties began to rock more. Bazett knew I was about to come, so she looked me dead in the eye with her mouth open, ready to receive my load.

Dammit, Master. Since when were you this fucking hot?

I came. I came, and it was a perfect shot right in Bazett's kisser. Whatever fell out of her mouth dripped onto those big, wet tits that bounced when I pulled my dick out from between them. Bazett swallowed and licked her lips afterwards. She started weighing her own tits in her hands as cum dripped off them.

She was completely into it, now. To be honest, dying ain't so bad when you get to see something like this before you go. Of course, knowing you get infinite second chances is another boon, but watching your curvy Master get all sexy after lapping up your cum is just great. In fact, it's so great, I made me get back stiff almost immediately.

Bazett, still looking aroused looked up at me again. "So... what's next?"

I hummed. "You decide."

That was the phrase that made Bazett had a bit of self-realization. She looked at the ground to avoid my eyes, but she only saw the puddle of pussy juice between her legs. She also saw how erect her nips were. She even touched them and played with them for a second.

"Master~ The loop's gonna restart any minute now."

She glared at me. "You're the one who wanted to fuck my breasts for so long." She stood, and went as red as her undergarments. "Can... Can you sit on the bench sideways?"

Interested in where this was going, I sat sideways on the bench, my arms resting on one bar and my feet almost passing the other. Bazett then stood and sat on top of me reverse cowgirl style.

I whistled. "You like it this way, Master?"

"Be quiet! I just don't want to let you have control again."

Bazett leaned on the other bar, and started grinding the crotch of her panties against my dick. She was basically wiggling her ass for a second time. That delicious tomato was staring at me, swaying from side to side. I couldn't help but to grab it with both hands. Those panties just looked too good on my Master's bum. So snug and smooth...

She glanced back as I lifted her ass up with one hand, pulled her panties aside with my thumb and brought her entire bottom down slowly over my dick. The moan she let out was just wonderful.

**xXx _Lemon[pt II] Start!_  xXx**

Her ass began to work like her tits - it rocked up and down; up and down. She kept mashing that ripe, round, plump tomato against my dick.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ahn~"

Her hips started shaking so wildly, she put one hand on her ass to help her balance. God, was jealous of that hand, getting a handful of that squishy tomato.

"Hahn~ Hah~ Mmh~ Ah~"

She started really putting her hips into it and put her other hand on top of her second cheek. I wonder if she knew how soft that tomato she was squeezing between her fingers was.

Ah, well. I was always more a fruit lover, anyway. I sat up and grabbed both of her melons. They were still wet, so they squished and slid between my fingers. Man, I loved fucking my Master.

"Ah~ Ah~ I... I'm going to come! Hah~"

I shifted our positions until we were going at it doggystyle. This was the moment of truth. My hips picked up momentum. As Bazett's pants got quicker, and her breast scraped against the bench we were fucking on, I could feel it coming.

"Al...most... the-"

* * *

As usual, Master woke up to the  _ **"Click! Clack!"**   **"Click! Clack!"**_ of some puzzle I liked messing around with.

She stared at my back. "Avenger..."

"Just forget it. Come on, let's go. I actually feel like fighting for once."

I've been killed countless times, endured unspeakable tortures, seen horrors that would make most people go mad for the rest of their lives... but I still feel that there's nothing worse than not being able to finish a good nut.

...Shit. Just kill me already.

 


	5. Rider's Intoxicated Infatuation

   **Participants: Rider & the Master of Copenhagen**

* * *

 It was an ordinary night at Copenhagen. I was behind the bar polishing glasses fresh out of the dishwasher, my daughter had left work early for a date with some old friends from high school and Shirou-kun was in the corner, getting ready to leave.

And then there was that woman. Rider, her name was. She worked at a local bookstore and had to close late tonight, so decided to stop by Copenhagen where Shirou-kun worked along the way. Currently, she was bending over to examine a newly placed vase of flowers on top of the fireplace.

My... what a lovely bottom she had. So round and shapely. Even if I used both hands, I would never be able to hold such a rump in my palms. It was too much. Too much even for her jeans to contain all of it. Her butt looked ready to split them open at a moment's notice. Even her pantylines were slightly visible.

I imagined how much trouble she must have had this morning putting on those pants. As she pulled them up those thin legs, she would finally reached the meaty hump that was her rear. She would frown as she tugged her pants up a few times, making her panty-adorned bum jiggle. She would get frustrated and pull as hard she could, making her butt cheeks mush, and her panties take a "V" shape. Eventually, she would succeed and the jeans would consume her bottom with a  ** _"schoof!"_**  She would release a sigh of relief as she zipped up her pants. The fact that she was even wearing those pants was proof of victory.

"These flowers are very beautifully arranged," Rider said, while standing up straight.

"Thank you. A local florist did a magnificent job with them."

I tore my eyes away from Rider and went back to polishing glasses. My concentration was broken a second time when I heard Shirou-kun shout "Oh crap!"

"What is it, Shirou? Did you forget something?" Rider asked.

"Yeah. Groceries. Since I had to come in early today, I forgot to go buy them."

I made a sorry face. "You should have told me, Shirou-kun. I would have left you off early."

"No. It's my fault. Don't worry, I just have to get there before the market closes. It's not  _that_ late."

"Do you want me to come too?" Rider asked.

"No, just go home without me. I'll be fine." With that, Shirou took his things and hurried out the door, making sure to give a final "See ya" before he went.

Rider stood there, watching the door fall back closed. "Well... I suppose I'll go too then."

"Yes. It was nice meeting one of Shirou-kun's friends. Be safe on your way back, Rider-san."

Rider nodded and headed to the door. Then she stopped. She stopped as soon as I pulled a certain bottle of wine from underneath the bar. It was a simple bottle of Ambrosia. I wasn't the type to sample their product, but Ambrosia was a favorite of mine. Simple, aromatic and a little dry - just what a man past his prime loved after a day of hard work. As I put a glass on the bar and unplugged the bottle, I noticed an entranced look on Rider's face.

"Rider-san, is something wrong?"

"Oh... I just... It's just that I..." She took a moment to collect herself. "Is that Ambrosia?"

"Why yes. It's rather cheap, but I-"

"The same Ambrosia the Greek gods drank during their banquets?"

"...Huh?"

"The same Ambrosia said to be an elixir of immortality, capable of extending a person's lifespan by centuries with a single sip? The same Ambrosia the already immortal god's still drank at banquets do to its tantalizing taste?!"

"...Rider-san, I think you're-"

"My elder sisters went to the God's banquets all the time and would come back and tell me about how Ambrosia was the most delicious thing they had ever tasted. ...But they never let me go to any of the banquets... So I've never..."

Rider's face suddenly got extremely dark. She looked like she had just seen a beloved pet die. I didn't know exactly what was going, but Rider seemed to that that what I drinking was the Ambrosia "elixir" from Greek mythology; where the wine I was pouring got its name. I'm not sure how she came to such a conclusion, but seeing her discouraged from never having drunk any made me pity somewhat.

"Rider-san... would you like to drink with me?"

Rider's face lit up with astonishment. "Y-yes! Thank you..."

I took out another glass and filled it to the brim. Rider gazed at magically at it for a few seconds before picking it up by its stem.

"Cheers," I said.

"C-cheers..."

We chinked glasses and drank. After one sip, Rider looked at her cup again. "...D...Delicious! Ambrosia is delicious! No wonder the gods never anyone take it out of Olympus!"

Rider polished off her glass on her second swing. "More... Please?" she pleaded while holding her glass out.

I chuckled a bit and poured her another glass-full, and within a few seconds, another shot. And then another. And then more. Within less than a minute, Rider had consumed four glasses of Ambrosia. Not even half-glasses, like wine was typically poured. I was amazed at her threshold for liquor, but even with her amazing record, she had gotten a bit wobbly.

"Master... can I ask for some more?" she asked, calling me master out of the blue.

"I think you've had enough, Rider."

She leaned in closer "But I just want a  _teeny-bit_ more..." she said seductively. Her enormous breasts were sliding against the bar's surface. From their shape, I could tell Rider wasn't the type to wear bras.

I plugged the Ambrosia and hid it back underneath. "I think it would be best to cut you off, Rider-san."

She pouted like a child as I took her glass away and put it next to my own in the dish washer.

"You're so mean~ Just like the gods and my sister. None of you will let me have anything..."

With everything put away, I walked from behind the bar and touched Rider's shoulder. "I'm afraid you're a bit too drunk to be walking home alone, Rider-san. Let escort you-"

My words stopped when Rider planted her hand on my crotch. "Zeus-sama, the ruler of all the gods had one weakness: he could never resists the temptations of a woman. No matter what, he would always find himself in some mortal woman's bed. ...Are you anything like Zeus-sama...  _Master?_ "

She slowly rubbed me down until a healthy bulge had grown in her grasp. She smiled deviously as she gripped it between her fingers. I didn't think of myself as a god... but as a man, Rider had fully gotten my attention.

She guided me from the bar to one of the tables, and sat down in a chair. I stood in front of her. Drunkenly, she nuzzled her face against my bulge before unzipping my pants. A erect gentleman was ready to greet her. So eager he was, he prematurely kissed her lips upon introduction. Rider, being such a sweet young woman, kissed him back. In fact, she took to him so well, she began kissing all over him. Eventually, her lips running up and down his shaft as though she was playing harmonica, but they did find their way back to the head.

**xXx _Lemon Start!_  xXx**

"Ohm~" Rider said seductively while easing my cock in her mouth.

She easily fit the entire length down her throat. "Mhm..." She hummed while reeling her head back then shooting my gentleman right back down, her tongue pressed against the bottom of him.

It felt so good at the back of Rider's throat. I reflexively grabbed the back of her head as it bobbed to and from my crotch. The "Nom~ Nom~" she was making amazingly sexy.

Plus there was the view: part of Rider's backside was visible as she had to lean forward to attend to my gentleman. The sight of Rider's head going back and forth, as her pantylines tried scaling that bulbous rump of hers - wonderful. Just wonderful.

And then were her breasts. Her large noggins bobbed furiously in conjunction with Rider's head. Those sexy things moved with such vigor they threatened to burst out of her turtleneck. What other option was I left with then to hold them still for her? I scooped both of melons into hands with a hefty  _"Fumph!"_  I took time to worship the soft sensation: the supreme softness and roundness of their shape. They felt so firm in my hands, yet I could squish them so easily with a simple squeeze.

"Mmnyah~" Rider breathed while pulling the gentleman from her mouth, a small string of pre-cum connecting his head to her lips.

"Master... if you wanted to touch my breasts, you should have just asked."

She tugged her turtleneck up. Her breasts were a little resistant at first, riding up along with the rest of her top, but eventually they fell with a dainty "bounce~", providing a beautiful entrance. With her breasts presenting themselves, Rider went back to my gentleman, licking him up and down with her serpentine tongue before devouring him again.

I grabbed her nipples and yanked them up and down, making her breasts giggle. As they bounced and Rider sucked, I could feel my gentleman about to burst. I hastily used both hands to grab the back of Rider's head.

. "Mhn~ Mhm~ Mh~ Mhn~"

Her head movements got frenzied as though she was a madwoman. It was marvelous. Finally reaching my climax, I orgasmed.

Despite sucking for so long, Rider looked extremely surprised when cum filled her mouth. Her jaws bulged, and some of it even escaped the rims her mouth and dripped onto her breasts. Within a second, however, she regained her composure and swallowed every last drop. When she was done, she released cock from her mouth then licked his head in a clockwise motion as though to say farewell.

"Mmh... Your cum was delicious, Master," she said with the gentleman laying on her face. "Almost as tasty as the Ambrosia..."

"Perhaps you need to taste it with a different set of lips?"

Rider looked at me thoughtfully. Then she nodded and stood. She turned around then put on arms over the chair and bent over. Her derriere was now front and center. I don't like to repeat myself, but...

My... what lovely bottom she had.

I can only imagine how many accidents have been caused and how many men had walked into harm's way because Rider was innocently bending over to stock books. Or how many young men had bought a book from Rider, then dropped it on purpose, causing her to bend over and give them  _ass_ istance.

I merely gripped one cheek and felt it firmness. Then I slipped the other hand between Rider's thighs and unzipped her pants. I tried pulling down the jeans, but her butt wouldn't give.

"You have to use more force, Master."

I was apparently dealing with a very tenacious entity. I tugged again with more strength. The pants finally came down with a  _"Shish!"_ , and the tush they had keeping hidden finally revealed itself. Just for fun, I grabbed it and mushed the cheeks together to recreate the "V" I had earlier envisioned.

I peeled her panties back as well, but left them around her thighs, just above her jeans. Then I went back to the bar to fetch something. Rider looked back, confused.

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes lit up when I pulled a familiar bottle from behind the bar. "Just getting something special for the occasion," I said while coming back.

Her hips were literally jittering with excitement. I put a firm hand on her left cheek to calm her, then I unplugged the Ambrosia with my teeth, and spat out the cork. Slowly, I began spilling it all over Rider's backside. It was like a purple ocean wave crashing against two large pearls.

" _Master~_ You're wasting it...!"

"No, Rider-san. This is actually the best way to drink it." ** _{1_** ** _}_**

When the last drop fell, I placed the bottom on the table, then admired my handiwork. Rider's ass was now the same shade as her hair. It was also smoother, shinier, lewder, but still just as plump. I was just asking to be tasted, so I bent down and did just that.

My tongue slipped and slid across Rider's lumps like they were candy. Eventually, winding up the path of her spine were some wine had spilled into like an aqueduct catching rainwater.

My gentleman was once again erect, and very ready to reacquaint himself. With no delay, I shoved him in.

**xXx _Lemon[pt II] Start!_  xXx**

"Ahh~"

Her entire body shuddered. The liquor was taking effect. She wanted this terribly, and I shared her sentiment. I clenched her hips tight as we rutted.

The chair rocked; as did Rider's lovely bottom. The glossy rump sprinkled Ambrosia into the air as I pumped Rider's pussy full of chivalry.  ** _"Faph! Faph! Faph! Faph!"_** was the sound being made as I ravaged her rear. Her pussy tightened with each thrust, showing more obsession with my gentleman than even throat. My legs brushed against the scrunched up jeans around her thighs and her panties were busy catching the sweet juices her pussy was furiously leaking.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ahn~ Mhn~"

Her large breasts were still luscious as ever. They delicious duo were hitting the back of the chair while I violated their voluptuous owner. I began to wonder if Rider was hurting, though. Being courteous, I asked if she wished to switch positions. With a hot face, she looked back at me and nodded.

This time, I sat in the chair. I watched her drop her pants and wiggle her panties from her ankle, then hop aboard my gentleman.

**xXx _Lemon[pt III] Start!_  xXx**

"Yah~ I love your cock, Master," she said while Riding me.

Her rear slapped across my lap like it was trying to put out a fire. Never had I seen such vigor displayed in riding a cock. It was almost too much for my gentleman to handle. Her soft breasts were brushing against my chest, and her lovely, wet bottom was snapping up and down on my cock furiously.

It was incredible.

"Master... I'm coming!"

I held Rider tightly as her paced quickened. In harmony with her, my gentleman exploded for the second time.

" ** _Daaaaah~_** "

Cum erupted from his tip into Rider's womb. Some of it managed to escaped and leaked out onto the chair we sat, eventually making its way to the floor in droplets.

"So... good..." she muttered.

* * *

After only a thirty minute nap, Rider had sobered up enough to head back on her own. I, meanwhile, was busy scrubbing down the chair we had just used and floor underneath it. I prayed that Otoko never figured out what happened tonight. Or Shirou-kun, for that matter.

When I heard the door's bell ring I looked up.

"Rider-san, please come back anytime," I said.

She wore a devious smile when she said "Certainly...  _Master_."

* * *

**_Things You Don't Know or Care About_ **

_**{1}**  _What Shirou's boss is talking about is the alternative way to get drunk. By pouring liquor through your anus, you can raise your blood alcohol level faster and get drunk much quicker than you can by drinking it from your mouth. It's actually popular among sorority girls at universities, who shove tampons up their butts before a party, so they can get drunk without their breathe smelling.

Just a little fun fact. (Warning: Since the alcohol is directly getting into your bloodstream, it's much easier for your blood alcohol ratio to reach toxic or lethal levels, as well as neutralizing the toxins that make you vomit when your body has decided that you've had too much. DRINK SAFELY.)

 


	6. Caster-sensei's Lesson

**Participants: Issei & Caster**

* * *

"Kuzuki-sensei is out sick, Issei?" Emiya asked while he sat down next to me in class.

"Yeah. As hard as it to believe, even someone like him can catch a cold. Even he was surprised. He barely had time to prepare a substitute for this afternoon."

"So... who's going to teach the last class today?"

"I guess we'll see. I trust Kuzuki-sensei's judgement."

Emiya shrugged and sat back in his seat. The other students chatted away until they heard footsteps from down the hall. Quickly seating themselves, they watched the classroom door slide open.

My jaw dropped when a familiar witch walked in.

"Good morning class. My name is Caster. You may address me as Caster-sensei..." She blushed like a teenage girl. "Although, Mrs. Kuzuki is fine too..."

_'Caster?! Why is **she**  here?!'_ I thought.

What was Souichirou-nii thinking, letting that witch substitute for this class? Was he even aware that she had come in today? I looked over at Emiya for his reaction, but he didn't seem the least bit disturbed by the familiar face. He looked the same as he would have had Souichirou-nii himself walked in. I looked around the classroom. No one was making any clamor about the elf-eared teacher while she was taking role. It was like they weren't really "seeing" her.

"Okay, class. Now get out your textbooks and turn to Unit 7," Caster said. "We'll be talking about Greece today."

Greece? Did we even get that far yet?

Despite the extreme jump, everyone flipped though their textbooks like normal. They listened to the lectures like normal. They all took notes like normal. They even answered Caster's questions like normal.

I remember one time while Caster was walking up and down the rows, she bumped against one student's desk and knocked their pencil onto the floor.

Like an idiot she bent over to pick it up. How could she make such a fatal mistake while wearing that skirt? Where did she even get that outfit from in the first place? The blazer was too taut around her chest and waist, and her business-woman skirt hugged her hips and butt too snugly. I could make out where her thighs met her crotch just by looking at her from the front; also, how shapely her rear was.

Yet despite having such a titillating sight before him, the student didn't bat an eye. He just said "Thank you, Caster-sensei" when she handed his pencil back to him. Ridiculous. Whatever this woman had done to the class was beyond reprehensible.

And it continued until noon, when class was dismissed. Everyone including Emiya left for that afternoon; except for me. I stayed in my seat, staring at the witch gathering her things. The evening Sun coming through the windows was the only thing lighting the dim classroom.

Her ears flickered once she finally took notice of me. "Hmm? You're still here, boy?"

"You... Why are you here? Does Souichirou-nii know you took his place?"

"What Souichirou-sama doesn't know won't hurt him. ...Although, it might hurt  _you_ if you start running off that mouth of yours at the temple."

So he  _didn't_  know! I stood from my desk, glaring bullets at Caster. "You witch! I'm telling Souichirou-nee everything!"

Caster looked conflicted. "...Why are you the only one the spell didn't work on?"

"...What did you just-"

"I said: ...If you don't tell Souichirou-sama that I came in for him today, I'll reward."

I scoffed. "As if I'd let you bride me, witch. Nothing you could offer me would-"

"Are you sure about that?"

Caster said this last thing seductively. She walked from behind her podium towards me, swaying her hips in a sultry manner. I took a step back, but she reached out and grabbed me by the back of my neck.

"I can't do  _anything_ to make you keep my secret?" she asked while pulling me closer.

I gulped. This was Souichirou-nee's fiancee. I couldn't do anything with her, no matter how much she tempted me. I had too much respect for him to do that. Too many boundaries had been set up.

But all those boundaries came crumbling down after Caster started unbuttoning her blazer.

She stopped at the halfway, but that was enough to reveal the dress shirt she wore underneath. The shirt was loose, and made the shape of her breasts very apparent; something Caster was aware of. She was seducing me.

I gazed at her chest. Having it been presented to me on platter practically, I cast away my regrets and groped them.

**xXx _Lemon Start!_  xXx**

The way they felt in my grasp kind of reminded me of dumplings: soft and supple along with fitting perfectly in my hands. Caster moaned while I snuggled them together.

"Mhn~ ...A little too anxious aren't you, boy?"

I squeezed tighter, and she yipped. Of course I was anxious. Honestly, had been wondering how these tits felt for a while now. I had always been conscious of Caster's body: The attractive shapes of her thighs and ass were always somewhat discernible while she wore her robes.

It was even worse when she wore normal clothes due to her never wearing a bra. Her breasts would always move as freely as they wanted. They would subtlety sway from side-to-side as she walked, and rock up-and-down when she walked up the temple steps. I remember one time she ran up to the temple's front gate to meet Souichirou-nee and I as we were coming back; her breasts were bouncing with sexy joy.

Did I mention she was only three centimeters away from a D-cup?

As it turned out, she still didn't wear a bra while shutting her tits up in this thin shirt. It the fault of her irresponsible dress sense that I was molesting her chest like this. I felt something poking the centers of my palms, and realized that her nipples were erect.

"You're already this horny?" I asked her.

"You're the one who won't leave them alone..."

Excuses. Not wanting to her alibi, I pushed Caster back, forcing her soft butt to settle on a desk. Afterwards, I gripped her shirt and pried it open. A few buttons few hit the floor, and her tits celebrated their newly freedom with a springy wobble. Her nipples were also standing at attention. Now, they really did look dumplings. Fair-skinned dumplings with pink tips. Dumplings that would pleasantly go  _"Smsh..."_ when my hands mushed them up in their clutch. Clockwise for one and counterclockwise for the other was how I fondled them.

"...Mmm~"

Caster moaned as I played with her chest. Her eyes floated downwards to the healthy bulge in my pants. Breathing heavily but slowly, she brought her hand close, then traced it two of her long fingers. She caught the entirety of it in her hand, rubbing it down until, finally, unzipping my pants, and letting the hardened cock inside fall into her hand.

"What a lovely dick... Just like Souichirou-sama's," she purred.

I couldn't take it anymore, her teasing as well as her tender dumplings had sent me too far into lust. In my defense however, she did stuck her tongue out first. I simply copied her. After connecting them then trading taste buds for a while, we both locked our mouths together. Inside, our tongues wrestled fiercely, taking turns pinning each other down, and locking one another up.

Caster didn't stop the activity with her hand. She kept jerking me off while I continued caressing her breasts. Her hand started moving faster. Feeling an orgasm coming I gripped her tits tightly, making her areolae bulge.

As I came, I released; my load vandalizing the dumplings I just fondled with white cum. I also stopped kissing Caster, leaving a quickly broken trail of saliva behind. Her dumplings looked so good covered in my special white sauce. They were just asking to be eaten. Caster must have thought so too, because she dabbed some on her fingers in my cum then licked it cleaned.

"Delicious..." She suddenly frowned. "Souichirou-sama always cums inside, so I never get to taste."

I pushed up my glasses. "Souichirou-nee doesn't like blowjobs?"

"It's a shame..." She touched her bottom lip. "I have a great mouth, but Souichirou-sama prefers giving foreplay than receiving it, so I never get a chance to show my true skills."

I stared at her luscious lips. Being a foreigner, her's were more pronounced than most Japanese women.

"Are you wondering how great my skill with these lips are, boy?" she asked. I looked away, and folded my arms in protest. "I'll show you...  _if_ you call me Caster-sensei."

Even though I was staring out the window, Caster's lips wouldn't stop flashing into my head. I glanced back at her, and saw her cum covered breasts highlighted by the waning Sun. I felt my lower brain twitch.

"Can you... Can you please show me... Caster-sensei?"

* * *

After getting naked, I laid on the floor like Caster- _sensei_ told me to. She kept her own clothes on, including her half-opened blazer and the shirt I had ripped open. She wanted to keep the illusion of  _teacher_ up as long as she could.

She lipped her lips as she got on top of me, her head where my crotch was. "Are you ready for the second lesson, _Issei-kun_?"

Without waiting for an answer, she lowered those full lips over my cock.

**xXx _Lemon[pt II] Start!_  xXx**

I actually winced from the pleasure. She really was a witch. How else could you explain her tongue moving like a snake. I coiled and slithered around my helpless cock while it was trapped in her mouth.

She pulled it out with a  _"Pwop!"_ and held it up at an angle while she rolled her tongue down the shaft. "Mmh... Souichirou-sama's is bigger overall, but your's is longer, Issei-kun. It keeps reaching the back of my throat. What a troublesome cock..."

She slipped it back in mouth, her plush lips riding up and down it. They really did felt as good as I thought they would. The view I had wasn't that bad either. Just inches above my face was Caster-sensei's pussy. Her panties were already stained by its vaginal juices.

I gulped. Caster may have been a witch, but right now she was teacher (no she wasn't.) It wouldn't be right if I didn't exchange the favor she was giving me. I tugged her panties aside with my fingers, raised my head, and licked. The twitch her entire body made was the acknowledgement I needed to keep licking. Like a deer as a watering hole, I lapped up Caster's juicy pussy, savoring the liquids splashing around my face.

But then my neck started to hurt. I decided to sit up a bit, and prop the back of my head against a nearby chair.

Caster's hips raised with me while her front half stayed lowered. Surprised by the sudden repositioning, she glared back at me...  _With_  my cock still in her mouth. It was hard to take her scornful look seriously while she was also blowing me. (It kinda turned me on more, to be honest.) And that went double for the round rear I currently had prostrated at my face.

Caster's had a  _really_  nice butt. Not that I would call Caster's ass huge. Rather it was... Shapely. Round. Curvaceous. Something that wouldn't knock people over in a train, but would certainly attract discerning eyes. Especially if she kept on this skirt. Despite having a slits on the side, it still hugged her butt too much: it tucked into her crack and pretty much advertised both cheeks individually.

Anyway, it needed to go. I slid it down her back to reveal her panties and garter straps. Peeling her panties to the side again, I began eating Caster-sensei out as she gave me fellatio. There we laid in the classroom that afternoon, licking each other up like cats in heat. Her seductive "Mm... Mhm... Mhn~" contrasted by my rough slurping.

It was a really harsh lesson Caster-sensei taught. Her hips quivered somewhat while I ate her pussy. Occasionally, I look to see her head bob up and down over my crotch. Then she got serious with the lesson, taking my entire cock down her throat while messaging my sack with both hands, one ball each.

I was going to cum soon, but this time I planned to get straight marks. I stood, carrying Caster-sensei with me, upside-down. We had created a standing "69."

"Mm... Mhm... Mmn..." Despite the drastic change in positioning, Caster-sensei kept blowing me.

I held her up by her hips and ass while returning the fellatio, her folded legs sitting on my shoulders, and her exposed breasts brushing against my stomach. It was incredible. It was the sexiest thing I could have imagined. It was also too much stimulation at once. I could feel myself about to come again.

Gripping one of her cheeks tightly, I launched hot semen into sensei's jaw. "Mmmhn~" After getting a mouthful, she vacated my cock from her throat, then let the cum in her mouth leak back out over my dick, washing over it like a white, sticky waterfall.

"You didn't swallow?" I asked.

"You expect me to swallow an entire load of cum from a student? Don't get cocky just because I said it was delicious earlier. Now, put me down."

Carefully, I set her down like she asked. After straightening her skirt, she turned to me, a breasts swaying along with her. My waning lower member was the target of her focused eyes. From seemingly out of nowhere, she pulled out a pointer and prodded my penis with it.

"This won't do, Issei-kun. We haven't even gotten to the main subject of the lesson yet."

"Well, I did just come  _twice._  Getting it back up so soon would be impossible, sensei."

She held the pointer right up to my face. "Issei-kun. I don't allow that talk from my students. No student of mine is going to carry such low exceptions. Now... pay close attention."

With a turn of her wrist, the pointer vanished. Caster-sensei then turned back around and leaned forward. She pressed her butt against my drooping cock with a  _"Smack."_ Slowly... she grinded against me, trapping my penis between the "m" her cheeks made. Her hands stayed on her knees while she worked her ass against my rod.

As I said, Caster's ass was shapely, round and curvaceous. Something so sexy mushing against my crotch couldn't help but to get a reaction. My dick began to regain vigor as it pulsed between sensei's rump. Once she felt something hard, she peeked back with a devious smile on her face. She licked her lips again. She must have loved the feeling of a hard dick on her ass. She pressed against me more, and made her comely rear shimmy from side-to-side.

"Are you ready for the main lesson now, Issei-kun?"

"...Yes, sensei."

"Good."

She tucked her hands up the slits of her skirt. Caster-sensei smoothly tugged down her panties. She threw them wherever, then laid her arms on desk close by, rolling skirt to present herself to me. My dick throbbed. As I approached though, Caster-sensei fit a hand between her legs and covered her pussy.

"Only Souichirou-sama can enter this place. Students have to use the other hole."

Of course that witc-I mean...  _Caster-sensei_  would set such a weird condition. Regardless, my dick didn't care which hole it filled at the moment. I spread sensei's anus wide with my fingers, then plunged my rod down it.

**xXx _Lemon[pt III] Start!_  xXx**

"Aaahn~"

Sensei yelled in pleasure as my cock dived deep in her ass. It was tight. So tight I was afraid my dick would get stuck, but it also felt warm and way too good not to want to fuck. I wanted to destroy this ass. And that's what I did starting with the next thrust.

"Ah~ Ah~ Nah~ ...I-Issei-kun... Ah~ Be gentle with your sensei~"

I held onto the sides of the desk as I pumped her anus full of dick. The pleasant  _"Schluck! Schluk!"_ her asshole was making was too addicting for me to be gentle. As was the  _"Smack! Smack!"_ that rang out as my crotch hit her shapely bum. Her hips were rumbling like lightning ran through them.

I wish I could have seen the her dumplings bounce helplessly as I penetrated her, but Caster-sensei's chest was flat against the desk at the moment. Her felt so bad for her breasts, forced to be mushed while sensei took it doggystyle. After much thrusting, Caster-sensei's hips began to move with more vitriol. Now, it was she who was fucking me.

"Issei-kun... Mah~ ...Lay down on the floor again!" Sensei commanded.

A bit bewildered, I did so. With her back still facing me, Sensei slammed her ass down over my cock, then started rocking her hips about. They were on fire, and her ass looked amazing while she was riding me: It went up and down. Swallowing my cock repeatedly with  _"Smack!"_ after  _"Smack!"_ after  _"Smack!"_

Her breasts were finally free again. Like primary schoolers on the playground, they bounced about joyously. Sitting up, i reacquainted myself to them by grabbing the dainty pair and fumbling them about in hands. The breasts in my hand were so soft, and the ass hopping up and down on my cock was so round. Everything about Caster-sensei was just wonderful.

Adrenaline pumping, I shoved her forward, forcing sensei to get on all fours. I held tightly onto her ass while thrusting with all I had. Sensei's nipples were scraping the floor as her body jerked.

"Ahh~ Hah~ Hahn~"

"Sensei... I'm coming!"

"Do it inside! Ha~ Ha~ Cum inside your sensei's ass, Issei-kun!"

As the Student President, I could never disobey a teacher. I shoved my cock as deep in her ass as I could.

" ** _Mwaaaaaah~~~_** "

While we stayed connected - ass to crotch - a wave of cum purged Caster-sensei's anus. Some even spurted out while my dick was still inserted; and when I finally pulled out, I shot a final load onto her one of her asscheeks, which eventually spilled down her leg in a thin stream, much like the cum pouring from ass.

"Ha... Ha... Issei-kun... I think you might be a prodigy."

* * *

"Here. Take my blazer," I said to Caster on our way back home.

Being that I was the one who ruined who clothes, it was only fair I help her cover up. It was dark by that time we left Homurahara. I had to clean the classroom we had just made a mess out of. Caster told me to leave it for the janitor, but what type of President would that have made me?

"You take your responsibilities too seriously, boy. It's only high school," she trivialized while we headed down the road, my blazer riding her shoulders.

"I'm simply taking after Souichirou-nii's example. He never shirks what needs to be done, no matter how small. He's the benchmark I set for myself."

"Hmm..." Caster stared at me. "Maybe... will a little more work, you could hope to be like Souichirou-sama one day. Of course, that's a long day coming for you, Glasses-in-Law."

I pushed up my glasses. I just couldn't deal with this witch.

"Don't substitute for Souichirou-nii again, or else I'll have to report what we just did to him."

Caster winced at my blackmailing. "I... I take it back! You'll never be like Souichirou-sama! Not even if you live a hundred lives!"

Caster shot me a glare as she hastened her pace and walked in front of me. It would still be a long way until we reached Ryuudou Temple, but I guess she didn't want to have to keep looking at my face. I was fine with that.

"But still..."

The seductiveness of her skirt struck again as I found my eyes glued to Caster's backside as we headed back.

"That skirt really is too much..."


	7. The Power of Christ (and Buddha) Compels

**Participants: Caren & Kiara**

* * *

It was a simple job: An exorcism of a demon that had possessed a young man in a rural part of the Philippines. Simple.

Things only got complicated when Caren and her associates arrived at the location.

"Who are you?" she asked a woman on her knees.

The strange mantra she was chanting ceased when she noticed the members of the Church.

"Well, this is a surprise. Followers of the Church seem to have appeared," the woman dressed like a nun said.

One Caren's two escorts got defensive. "How do you know we're from the Church?"

"Well, you were Christ's cross for one. Also, why else would you be here? This house is abandoned on the outskirts of a rural village, and the only person inside is possessed by a demon. Either you exorcists here to save him, or cannibals."

"Of course we're not cannibals!"

"Exorcists it is then. My name is Kiara Sessyoin, and this is a fellow monk whom I've been travelling with."

Caren nodded. "My name is Caren Hortensia. I, along with two beside me, are members of the Church, sent to exorcise whatever is possessing this man."

The young man convulsed wildly on the bed, howling like a madman. He had been tied to his bed before hand.

"Was he like this when you got here?" Caren asked.

"Yes. He looked quite pitiful, to be honest. I've been trying to quell the spirit inside of him for the past half hour, but Eastern mantras just don't work as well against demons as Western rituals do."

One of the priests with Caren snorted. "Please. Obviously, the failure to exorcise lays in your heathen practices. Your pagan mantras could never hope to match the might of the Lord."

The monk standing over Kiara sneered right back at him. "Typical theistic zealot - denouncing other beliefs to heighten your own. Your Church teaches faith, but not reason. Without reason, your faith is as frivolous as flipping coins into a fountain."

The second priest's mouth twitched. "You have the  _nerve_ to quiz us about faith, monk, when you follow this harlot? She shows more leg than she does wisdom."

"The Bodhisattva has more wisdom in her thigh than every member of your church combined!"

Seeing the men getting riled, the ladies tried to calm them.

"That's enough you two! Remember why we're here," Caren lectured.

"Yes. You need to regain your  _Adversa._ "

As all this was happening, the Filipino boy's condition got worse. He got even more erratic, even making the bed he laid on shake. Then he stopped. Everyone looked at him. They looked just in time to see smoke roar from out of his mouth and hover near the ceiling.

"The demon!" one of the priests exclaimed

Caren used her shroud and thrusted one end of it at the black smoke, but it parted where the shroud hit and split off into three separate parts; each homing in on the three men in the room.

Men were easier to possess than women, and while all three of the men were of strong faith, they were currently being plagued by negative emotions. Even a being of evil could infect them in such a state.

"...Are you all alright?" Kiara asked while reaching toward the monk.

Her arm was quickly snatched and one of her breasts were grabbed.

"Bodhisattva... you've always had such marvelous tits," the now cloudy-eyed monk said.

**xXx _Lemon Start!_  xXx**

The Servants of God were also eyeing Caren's seductive body like hungry wolves. The outfit she wore was meant to be easy to move in, and to seduce men. Tonight, its last purpose was going to backfire Together, they reached out and grabbed her.

"What are you two...?!" Her ass got squeezed. "Ah~ Stop..."

"It's even softer than I thought it was... Do you know how long I been waiting to hold this squeezable ass of yours, Hortensia? You're always walking around in this slutty outfit on assignments... Do you know how crazy it drives the men who have to work with you?!"

While he continued to squeeze Caren's enticing rear in his palm, the other priest was busy fondling her breasts. He smiled at how perfectly they fit in his hands.

"Don't act like you don't like it, Hortensia..." he said. "You wear this slutty outfit all the time. It was only a matter of time until this happened!"

He ripped the front of her clothes, allowing her breasts to daintily bounce with freedom. Her nipples looked too tantalizing for him not to bite and suck on.

The priest who was holding her ass in his hand, grabbed her jaw and forced his tongue down his mouth. It was not the first time Caren had been violated by a man, but she never expected it to come from her own colleagues.

The same went for Kiara.

"N-no! Stop!"

Her pleas did nothing to stop her assailant from smushing his face into her ass. So fleshy and so plump. And her tits were so big and comely. The flimsy robes she wore didn't hide her curves at all. Every part of Kiara was just... juicy.

"I've been wanting to do this to you for ages, Bodhisattva... I can't wait to fuck this ass..."

"Y-you can't... The Buddha tells us that we cannot reach Enlightenment unless we abstai-"

"To hell with abstinence! I'm taking this ass right now!"

The monk ripped the lower half of Kiara's robe off and pulled aside her slim thong. Pushing the Buddhist nun against a wall, the monk jammed her asshole full of Enlightened cock. She was so tight he almost came immediately, but managed to hold off.

_"I can't come yet..."_ he thought, while gripping Kiara's right asscheek.  _"Not until this Bhante's booty has been properly fucked!"_

A messy  _ **"Pwap! Pwap! Pwap!"**_ resounded as the monk ravaged Kiara's ass. Her bosom buns rippled with each thrust, and each rippling only made the monk fucking her hornier. It was an endless cycle of unchecked  _Kama-tanha._

And the wearers of the cloth were not anymore wholesome.

"Yes... Take it! Take it all!" the deviant believer barked while he fucked Caren from behind.

She stayed on her tip-toes while one cock filled her pussy and the other filled the inside of her throat. It was hard to deliver fellatio while her cunt was being invaded. All she could do was swallow it sloppily while drool and pre-cum leaked from her mouth. The disoriented blowjob only turned the blasphemous Servant of the Lord on more.

Wanting to see Caren's ass in more motion, the priest behind her slapped it with heavy indignation.

" _Mmn!_ " she muffled with her mouth still full.

"Hey, don't lose your concentration!" commanded the priest in the front. "I'm almost there..."

He forced her head back and forth, letting the head of his penis reach the back of her throat, while the other priest continued slapping her concealed cheeks.

_**"Smack! Smack! Smack!"**_ Caren's ass was getting abused nearly as much as Kiara's.

The Bodhisattva was flat against the wall now; her big tits squished against it, and her thick ass squished against the monk's groins. The latter's thrusts got even more furious.

"Bodhisattva... I'm coming!"

"Us too, Ortensia!"

Making sure to get in their final pumps, the three holy men filled the women's coffers with sacred seed.

" _ **Uaaaaaaah~**_ "

" _ **Mnnnnnnnh~**_ "

The pious women wailed. The monk withdrew his cock and let Kiara droop down the wall, cum pudging from her anus. The priests both let Caren drop to the floor with fluids, the same shade as her hair, spilling from her mouth and vagina.

The ladies had been ravaged, and yet the male trio's libidoes were still raging. There demonically lengthened cocks wouldn't settle down. After a moment, the monk looked toward the priests and the priests the monk.

"...The Bodhisattva's mouth and pussy have yet to be used," said the monk.

"Ortensia's ass is chaste," confessed one of the priests.

After a pause, they all smiled and shared a laugh. To think they were fighting over conflicting beliefs just a moment before.

"No matter what we believe, we are all still brothers in the end," the second priest said.

"Indeed. Why argue over such things in the first place?" the monk asked.

The men all shared another laugh.

They then continued with their raping.

**xXx _Lemon[pt II] Start!_  xXx**

"What a delectable ass..." the monk said while fondling Caren's shapely tush.

"Please... You three...have to fight it..." Caren muttered. "You can't let the demon-"

The monk ripped her outfit just enough for her asshole to be visible, then he let slid his dick right in.

"...Aaah ~ ...Ah~ ...Mh~"

Caren couldn't speak over the thrusting. The monk fucked her the same way one would hump the floor. He didn't even bother putting her in a position.

The two priests were showing just as little restraint. They had ripped Kiara's robes off completely, letting her dark hair flow and revealing the three purple urna on her forehead.

While one of the priests had slid right under Kiara, the other was fucking her breasts roughly. He kept a firm grip on the teats while he thrusted between them.

"I don't think...Umph! ...I've seen tits this big before," he said in-between thrusts.

"You two...  _Mah~_ C-can't let...  _Mmh~_...Desire overcome-"

"Will...you...shut...up?!"

The priest thrust with each word, and on the last, ejaculated all over Kiara's face and breasts. His co-debaucher did the same, climaxing in Bodhisattva's soaking wet pussy.

" _ **Daaaaaah~**_ " she moaned.

" _ **Haaaaaah~**_ " Caren also yelled as the monk filled up her ass on the other side of the room.

The three deviant sectarians gave one another thumbs up. It was a show of camaraderie between those of different faith.

Who just happened to be rapists.

They continued ravaging the priestess and nun.

The priests fucked the girls from behind while they both gave the monk fellatio. Then they masturbated while they watched the monk, Caren and Kiara have a threesome, ending with them spurting semen all over them. At one point, Caren lost consciousness, and the trio of a demon-influenced violators decided to use the chance to fuck Kiara in every hole she had.

Then they did her again. And again. And again. And a few more times after that. And then two more times. And then...

"Is... Is this woman really a nun...?" one of the fatigued priests asked.

They had been fucking her for over two hours. A literal puddle of cum was underneath them, and yet they were still going. To be more accurate,  _she_ was still going. Climax after climax, orgasm after orgasm, Kiara just kept sucking and shagging.

Even with their lust bolstered by the demon - this was too much.

"Is  _she_ a demon...?" the other priest, who was too tired to thrust anymore, asked.

He squeezed out one last meek load before pulling his limp cock out of her pussy. Quickly, Kiara grabbed it and yanked him close.

"W-wha...?!"

She was already fellating the exhausted monk, and now some Christian cock was added into the mix.

"I... I can't come anymore, Bodhisattva."

She squeezed his Buddhist meat. "What? You're done already? You only came fourteen times. Is the demon really that weak?"

The three tired men looked at each other in despair. They were at a complete lost at what to do. Suddenly, their faces began to contort. All of their heads bent backwards as black smog flew from their mouths.

"It came out..." Kiara said.

The demon realized what worthless vessels the trio were. It needed someone stronger. Someone with a sex drive already comparable to a demon.

Kiara giggled. "Oh my... It seems it wants to possess me now."

The smoke homed in on the nun, and entered through her mouth, nostrils, ears and eyes. After a moment of silence, horns sprouted from Kiara's head; very long and imposing. The demon could tell immediately that it had chosen a perfect vessel.

Or so it had thought.

Kiara smiled. "How cute. You actually thought you could possess me. A demon trying to possess a Bodhisattva is like a gnat trying to invade a bee colony."

Realizing its mistake, the demon quickly tried expelling itself from Kiara's body, but just as the smoke was leaving her mouth, the nun sucked the abomination right back in.

"You won't get away so easy this time," she said. "Caren-san, would you be so kind?"

"Of course."

Caren was already back on her feet when she started chanting. It was more aggressive than a prayer, but just as powerful, for it was the Word of the Lord; dialogue not meant to communicate, but to banish and compel.

The demon once again left Kiara's body, but this time not of its own accord. It kept swimming in smoky circles until Caren whipped up her shroud again, and trapped the demon within it. She roped it up tighter until the evil existence inside had been crushed into nothingness.

The priestess sighed. "And with that... the exorcism is a success."

"You were wonderful, Caren-san. Pretending to be unconscious like that was brilliant," Kiara praised said while she stood.

"No, it was nothing. Once I realized you were trying to exhaust the men, I simply waited for my chance."

"Do not worry. Handling three men at once is nothing for me."

That last statement made Caren wonder for a while.

After loosening the rope binding the formerly possessed young man, Caren and Kiara noticed how tarnished their clothes were. Kiara's robe was completely gone. Obviously, they did the practical thing and stole robes from their companions before leaving.

"We should work together again some time, Caren-san."

"I would like that, but I doubt a coincidence like tonight will happen again." At the door Caren looked back. "Wait. What about those three?"

"Just leave them there. They will wake up eventually. ...Though, they made be a little cold."

* * *

Almost an hour later, the young Filipino boy finally woke up.

He stretched. "Ah... What happened? And where am I? This isn't my house."

He looked around and spotted the three half-naked men huddled together in the middle of the floor, laying on top of a puddle of what was obviously semen.

"...I should get back."

Without another word, the boy left the house. He forever wondered why three gay men decided to have a threesome beside him while he was unconscious.

This was combination of what the Christian's called  _Repentance_  and the Buddhist's called  _Karma_.

 


	8. Hotel Einzbern Part I

  **Participants: Shirou & Sella**

* * *

"Welcome to Einzbern Castle," Milady said while giving a curtsey.

Leysritt and I bowed as well to the wild animal Milady had allowed into her home.

"Sella... I can tell what you're thinking just by looking at you," Shirou Emiya said.

"Good. It saves me the trouble of saying it aloud."

It was sad day - Lady Illyasviel had finally let the son of Kiristugu Emiya visit the place he had abandoned. What was worse, he was staying over for the weekend. Two days, I would have to put up with this person's presence.

"Sella's thoughts are really easy to read," Leysritt pointed out.

"Sella... Now, Shirou is our guest, so I expect you to treat him with respect," Milady said.

I bowed to her. "What you just requested was impossible, Milady, but I will try regardless."

I failed.

After that, I decided just to avoid any manner of contact with Shirou Emiya at all. Wild animals tend to be aimless, so it was easy enough.

...There was one time that he and I exchanged words that day, however. I had gone to the basement to fetch something. While wading through junk, a stack of old books and magazines fell. With a sigh, I began to pick them up, but I found one of thing... suspect.

For one it was a manga.  **The Ventures of the Kanami Brothers** the title read. I flipped through just a few pages, and my cheeks lit up. Wha... Such a dirty book! Filthy! Disgusting! Repugnant!

But I couldn't put it down.

Its contents mainly concerned the titular Kanami brothers and the incestuous homoerotic relationship they shared. I just couldn't stop reading. Eventually, my hand found its way between my legs.

That was when I heard footsteps.

"Hey, Sella. Did you find Illya's-"

Shirou Emiya paused upon seeing me. My hand was still in position, as was the smutty manga I was reading. Without another word, he turned and went back up the stairs, hiding his blushing face.

That... animal!

The awkwardness did not end there, of course. Everytime he and I passed each other in the hall, whenever we met eyes through a window, while he and Milady were having dinner together; this lewd discomfort between us persisted.

"Sella, are you still being mean to Shirou?" Milady asked upon finishing her meal.

"N-no! Not at all, Milady."

"Really? Because you two haven't spoken to each other once all day."

"That... That is because-"

"It's not a big deal. Me and Sella are fine with each other," Shirou Emiya said. He glanced my way. "Right?"

"R-Right."

Milady hummed. "Well then, since you two are on such good terms now, Sella should have no problems escorting Shirou to his room."

"Huh?! Milady, surely my time would be better spent cleaning!"

I cringed of all the things she could make me do.

"Liz can handle that herself."

Leysritt nodded and began cleaning the table on Illyasviel's command. I gave a inaudible grumble and, eventually, a sigh. With annoyed look that told Shirou Emiya to "Come," he and I headed toward his room.

I silently held the door for him, and he silently entered.

"If that is all," I said while shutting the door.

A hand kept it from closing.

"Wait, Sella. Uh... I've been wandering... what were you doing in the basement exactly?"

I blushed profusely. How dare this beast ask such a repugnant question?

"I...was checking on an injury."

"And the manga?"

I glared at him. "I was pleasuring myself, okay?! Is that not what you wanted to hear, Shirou Emiya! Are you satisfied now!"

He too got red in the face. "Uh, sorry... It's just...you didn't get to finish because of me, right?"

I paused.

"No. ...What of it?"

Shirou held the door wide open. I stood in the hallway for nearly a full minute before walking in.

* * *

" You have cute tits, Sella..." Shirou whispered while he groped them.

They were small, but he seemed to like the way they fit in his hands. He also slipped his other hand between my thighs, while man-handling my chest. Cloth kept his fingers from fingering me directly, but I still quivered at his touch.

"Ah~ Uhn~"

"How does that feel?"

" _You_..." I suddenly felt something hard press against my leg, and looked down. "...You savage."

He accepted the insult with pride.

**xXx _Lemon Start!_  xXx**

I crept onto the bed with him, and he unzipped his pants. His dick was already fully erect when I freed it. After glaring at if for a few moments, I tickled the tip with my tongue. From there, I worked my way down, greasing Shirou's vulgar meat.

"Sella, suck on it too," he advised.

Such a degenerate! Wanting me to take this boorish rod into my mouth. He truly was Kiritsugu Emiya's son.

"Ah..."

I took his rod into my mouth. Up and down my head bobbed as I fellatiate the beast Milady had allowed into her home. Suddenly, I felt a thrill coming from my backside. Shirou had started feeling up my butt.

"You have a cute ass, Sella."

"Mmh~ Mmm~"

My head continued bobbing between his legs, while Shirou fondled my derriere. Having lost patience squeezing my bottom through my clothes, he reeled my dress up so that my white panties were in plain sight, then slipped his hand under my panties.

"Mmh~" I muffled as Shirou fingered me.

He put a hand on my head. "Don't stop, Sella. You're doing good."

I gave him a frustrated look before resuming. With the hand on my hand, Shirou made me take his cock to the very back of my throat. With the hand fumbling under my panties, he fingered my pussy with skill I would have never expected from one such as him. (Did he have practice?)

"Ugh... Sella, I'm cumming!"

My head was forced to bob faster as Shirou Emiya's orgasm got closer. On the last rep, my lips kissed his crotch as he came directly into my throat.

His semen was so hot... When he noticed the tears welling up in my eyes, Shirou hastily released me.

"You beast! You crude! Didn't you realize I couldn't breathe!"

"Uh... Sorry. I guess I got caught in the moment."

I coughed again. Standing up from Shirou's lap was that animal of his - still fully erect despite having just sprayed cum straight down my esophagus.

"...Do you not want to?" he asked me.

After a moment of silence, I sighed and started undressing.

"Too late to turn back now..." I muttered.

Seeing my compliance, Shirou removed his own garments as well.

"Hey, Sella... Does every homunculus have colorless hair, or is that just the case for homunculi made by the Einzbern?" Shirou asked while I threw my panties aside.

I crawled closer to him. "Don't ask such inane questions at a time like this."

"Heh... Sorry."

We kissed. As we did, Shirou grabbed one of breasts. My usual outfit squeezed them together and made them look larger than they actually were, a fact that bothered me somewhat. (Especially when I saw Liz bare-chested.)

And yet, Shirou Emiya still gobbed the breast in his mouth like a hungry infant. Was I that delicious?

"Ahn~"

I moaned; not just at Shirou suckling my breasts, but he had moved one hand down and started fingering my pussy. Once again, his finesse shocked me. (Honestly, who was he practicing this on?)

Ashamed though I am to admit it, I was leaking like a dented faucet.

Eventually, he stopped and asked me "Do you want me to take the lead?"

As if I would allow him to play  _gentleman_ now. I shoved me onto his back then mounted him like a lioness.

**xXx _Lemon[pt II] Start!_  xXx**

"Gaaah~"

His hard cock speared inside of me as I bounced like a balloon on top of him. Even my breasts, small as they were, pranced about with vigor. After a while, I stopped jumping on Shirou's, and started grinding him with his penis still inside me.

"Mmh~ Naah~ Oooh~"

My ass shimmied to and fro on his loins, one hand on my butt so I could keep my balance. I was doing things at my own pace, but of course that was not enough for the animal underneath me. My breasts were suddenly snatched up, causing me to let out a loud moan.

"Weren't you... Ha~ Hah~ Going to let...me have the lead? Aah~"

Without response, Shirou sat up, releasing my breasts for my ass. My legs were on their tip-toes behind his back while he ravaged me.  _ **"Fwap! Fwap! Fwap!"**_ kept coming from the place where we were connected.

"...Sella!" Shirou yelled while hastening his pace.

He suddenly forced onto my back, keeping both my legs pinned down. To fuck me so primitively like this... Shirou Emiya was truly an animal.

"Hah~ Hah~ Mah~ I'm... cumming!"

And he came along me; with thrice as much force as before.

With a final stab, a billow of cum was pumped into my pussy. The overstimulation made me stick my tongue out, and, further to my chagrin, Shirou stuck out his own and kissed me. Now, that was just him being unfair.

Our tongues tussled with one another while his penis finished filling me up. When it finished, he pulled out and a glop of cum piddled out of me. It took me a moment to reclaim myself. When I sat up on the bed, cum was still leaking from between my thighs.

"You...! You don't have even the slightest bit of delicacy, do you?"

"Sorry, sorry. I got ahead myself. But, y'know..."

Shirou looked at his lap. His manhood was still standing at attention. Goodness, he really was an animal wasn't he?

I glared at him again. "...Nothing we do tonight leaves this room. Understood?"

He nodded. I sighed, then crawled close again to meet his embrace.

 


	9. Hotel Einzbern Part II

**Participants: Shirou, Sella and Leysritt**

* * *

"Control yourself, Shirou Emiya! If Milady comes back and finds us-"

"It'll be fine Sella." He said while pulling my panties aside. "I'll make it quick..."

**xXx _Lemon Start!_  xXx**

With my hands flat on the dining room table, Shirou plunged his member into me.

"Aah~"

The plates and silverware on the table shook as Shirou fucked me without restraint. I tried stifling my moans, but the fool was thrusting too hard. His fingers also clawed into my asscheeks, threatening to tear my panties off at any moment.

"Ah~ Ah~"

"Sella... I'm going to come..."

"Hah~ F-fine! Mah~ Just... hurry up!"

He did so, raising my butt higher until I was standing on the tips of my toes. I laid my head flat against the table as his thrusts hastened.  _ **"Fap! Fap! Fap! Fap! Fap!**_ "

"Sella!"

" _ **Yaaah~**_ "

I mewled as Shirou's sprayed his milk inside of me. It was so warm inside of me again...

Tuckered out, Shirou fell on top of me, panting just as much as I was.

"Whew... Alright... Our business is now done. Hurry up and pull-"

I stopped when I felt his penis throb.

"Sorry, Sella. It looks like I'm not on E yet," he said while caressing my rump.

Urgh. What an agitating man. I swear, his penis never went limp. We did it almost until midnight, and he still managed to get it up in the end.

Though he did pull his penis out, he held it in a suggestive way. Obviously, he wanted more service. Stabbing his manhood with one of the food utensils on the table was one idea that came to mind, but I shook the idea away (unfortunately).

With his cum still running down my legs, I got on my knees. My mouth was on the verge of swallowing Shirou's meat when the dining room door opened.

"Shirou, Illya wants you to-" Leysritt stopped as soon as she saw us.

It was rare to see any type of surprise on her face.

"L-L-Leysritt! This isn't what it looks like!"

Leysritt ignored my words and got closer.

"Honestly, it's a mistake! The zipper to his pants broke and I was trying to repair, is all!"

She took another step toward us.

"Leysritt... no matter what, you cannot allow Milady to know-"

My statement and thoughts were thrown in disarray by Liz dropping to her knees beside me, and swallowing Shirou's penis with a " _Nom~_ " Shirou looked just as shocked as I at the sight of Liz's head bobbing to and fro from his loins.

She released it with a  _ **"Pwop!"**_

"Is that how you're supposed to do it, Shirou?"

"...Use less teeth, next time."

The advice made her gaze at the penis intently. Not wanting to see any blood spilled, (and honestly, not seeing where else to go with this development) I sought to help. Leysritt had the mind of a child, so she needed guidance with such things. I taught her how to be more gentle when dealing with genitalia - that sucking on a penis was not the same as eating a hot dog.

**xXx _Lemon[pt II] Start!_  xXx**

**Lesson 1: Fellatio**

After sitting Shirou down in a chair, Leysritt got a second chance to taste his meat.

"Just use your tongue for now," I coached her.

The penis was like ice-cream cone to her. She rolled her tongue up and down it like a deer licking salt.

"Aah~ Shirou... It's tasty," she purred.

Now, it was me who was getting hot and bothered. The area between my thighs tingling, I kissed Shirou's cock gingerly.

"Sella... No fair. You're supposed to be the teacher," Liz complained.

"I am still teaching you. This is..."

**Lesson 2: Sharing**

She groaned in protest, but continued working her tongue around Shirou's manhood. We were like dogs in heat. Every inch of Shirou's dick was swabbed with our tongues. Our asses wiggled behind us while we kept our faces in his lap.

"Nah~ Hah~ Mmh~ Mah~"

Our moans bounced around the room.

"Hey, you two. ...I'm about to-"

I gripped Shirou's manhood. "Not yet. Leysritt has not finished her lessons yet."

Shirou quickly nodded, and sighed in relief when I let his penis go. I then got behind Liz and fiddled with her dress until the chess portion unravelled. The amazing mammaries she kept hidden like missile silos were suddenly prepped for launch. I could tell just from the look in Shirou's eyes that he was at a lost for words.

I couldn't blame him.

Liz's breasts were like sloping mountains. Even as I caressed them, I couldn't fit the pair completely in my hands. To be honest, these boobs had been the target of my ire for quite some time.

I always wanted to make them suffer by squeezing them; by teasing their nipples; by making them bounce in my hands.

Leysritt was getting increasingly redder, and her moans had gotten louder. I could tell she was finally ready.

I guided her sloping mountains over to Shirou's lap, and smothered his dick between them.

"Remember not to use teeth this time, Leysritt," I said.

She nodded, then went to blowing Shirou again. All the while, I was massaging the cock with her breasts.

I grazed the tits up and down the fleshy rod, making them slick with the saliva we had left on it. Now moistened, Liz's voluptuous breasts sloshed against Shirou's cock, consuming and exposing it repeatedly. Fucking Liz's white mountains must have been the same as fucking a pussy to Shirou. They were so luscious.

"You guys... I'm really going to cum this time!" Shirou exclaimed.

I stroked Shirou's dick with Leysritt's succulent tits furiously. At last he came, blowing tides of semen onto our faces, and making a mess out of Leysritt's mountains. I licked the white syrup from Liz's chest while she cleaned the corners of my mouth.

Eventually, our tongues got intimate with each other. We smooched while the last drips of cum leaked down our faces.

"Ah..." I exhaled while parting from Leysritt's mouth. "It's time for your final lesson, Liz."

She nodded slowly, still in a daze.

**xXx _Lemon[pt III] Start!_  xXx**

**Lesson 3:** **Penetration**

Both of us in the nude, I directed Liz to lower her buxom butt (Another thing I was envious of...) onto Shirou's lap. A  _ **"Shlick!"**_ announced that she had hit her target.

" _Ahn~_ Shirou..."

Provocative sounds came from Leysritt's mouth as she bounced on top of Shirou's crotch. Her well-rounded cheeks rattled each time she whammed them back down.  _ **"Whap! Whap! Whap!"**_ they resonated.

"Liz... You're amazing...!" Shirou while watching her ass work.

I could tell from his expression that Leysritt's scrumptious bottom was about to make him cum again, and, apparently, so did she.

She stopped and tugged at my arm. "Sella... you too. I want us to cum with us."

I was surprised. Apparently, my second lesson had been taken to heart.

**xXx _Lemon[pt IV] Start!_  xXx**

On the dining table, I laid on top of Leysritt. Our pussies grinded against each other, and their juices flowed together off the edge of the table.

I wiggled my butt a little to temp Shirou. "Hurry up, Shirou Emiya... Give us that dirty thing of yours..."

I had never seen his dick get harder. I'm almost convinced it grew horns.

After balming my buns, Shirou Emiya slid his dick into me first.

"Gah~ Hah~ Hah~ You're... Ah~ Too rough~"

_**"Phap! Phap!"**_ He was so aggressive. It was almost like he wanted to break something. After a while, he swapped out of my pussy for Leysritt's.

"Aahn~ Hah~ Shirou's dick~"

While she was moaning in pleasure, I took an expedition through her mountains, suckling on their peaks and getting a hold on their terrain. They were shaking like an avalanche was taking place.

Shirou kept swapping vaginas until he finally decided to grind between them both.

Feeling himself cumming once more, Shirou Emiya pulled from between us and stroked himself furiously to produce his final load. We both gaped our mouths in anticipation.

He came, and it was his biggest load yet.

" _ **Aaaaaaaaah~**_ "

We both purred as white spunk showered over us.

Leysritt tabbed some off her breast and ate it. "Mmh~ Yum."

"Whew... I don't think I'm getting it up anymore after that one," Shirou Emiya said.

As he went to fetch his clothes, Liz's face suddenly changed. "Ah. I forgot. Illya wants Shirou to fix her Dreamcast."

"...Wha!? S-since how long ago?"

"Since before Sella started teaching me."

That had been over half an hour ago.

Realizing how agitated Milady must have been, Shirou quickly put on his clothes and left the dining room, still fastening his belt on the way out.

"Shirou's in trouble," Leysritt said.

After getting down from the table and dressing ourselves, I fetched some supplies from the closet.

"And now for the  _true_ final lesson..."

**Lesson 4: Cleaning Up After Sex**

Leysritt saluted me as I handed her a bucket.


	10. Hotel Einzbern Part II

  **Participants: Shirou & Illyasviel**  


* * *

"You'll come over again, won't you, Shirou?" Illya asked him at the castle's entrance.

"Yeah. I'll try to drop again whenever I-"

Shirou's words drifted off as he felt Sella's eyes burn holes into him. The maid wanted him gone, preferably forever. After all the lewd acts she and Leysritt had performed with him, she wanted Shirou to disappear before he could sink his claws into her master.

Little did she know, she was already too late.

* * *

It was on the very first night Shirou had stayed at Einzbern Castle, only moments after he and Sella had fucked. Seeing how sweaty he was, Shirou figured taking another shower before midnight would be a good idea. What he was not expecting was meeting Illya there.

"Illya?"

"Shirou..."

The young master of Einzbern was already washing herself in the pool she and her maids called a bathtub.

"S-sorry..." Shirou said while turning to go out.

"Wait."

He did. Then he heard a splash and some wet footsteps. Illya pressed her hands and tiny chest against Shirou's back.

"There's plenty of room left, onii-chan. You can come in too..."

From her tone, Shirou knew she was not just handing out a platonic invitation. Her could already feel her erect nipples through his shirt. With a deep breath, he undressed and entered the bathtub with Illya.

He tried to relax himself, but Illya was doing her damndest to make that impossible for him by sitting on his lap.

"You know, Illya... there's plenty of other room for you to sit."

"But this place is the most comfortable place," she said while slowly grinding against Shirou's manhood.

Comfortable was not a word Shirou would use to describe the current situation. As pitiful as his willpower was, he could already feel his rod rising, and he knew Illya could too. At first, he assumed that was why she finally rose from his lap, but then she leaned forward; giving him a primetime view of her ass and pussy, all so she could pick up some soap.

Keeping his lower member under control was proving itself a Olympian challenge. Especially when Illya sat in his lap again...  _facing him._

"I-Illya! You really-"

"Need to be cleaned? I think so too, Onii-chan~" She rubbed the soap all over herself until her little body was full of suds. "...There are some places I can't reach. ...You'll help won't you?"

That was it. The dam had burst. Shirou no longer had the strength to care.

"Yeah... I'll help you."

Shirou took the soap and scrubbed his hands with it before casting it further into the bathtub. Like a masseuse, he rubbed Illyasviel down with his soapy palms. He balmed her chest, making sure to tease the nipples she had tortured him with earlier. Then he moved on to her hips, which surprised him with their girth. Illya didn't have a body like Sakura or Leysritt, but the lower part of her was remarkably shapely.

Her hips were a bit wider for a girl her height, her thighs were unusually scrumptious looking and her ass wasn't plump like Saber's, but it was very round and comely.

' _Maybe Illya isn't bluffing when she says she'll have a better body than Sakura and Rider one day_ ,' Shirou thought.

If so, he looked forward to the day. For now, however...

**xXx _Lemon Start!_  xXx**

"Awaah~ Onii-chan~"

Illya's moans echoed throughout the bath(pool) as Shirou propelled his dick into her. She leaned back, using her arms for support while she was fucked diagonally. Water splashed about as the little girl's pussy was punished by her big(?) brother's cock.

"This..is what...you get...for always...being...a damn...tease!" Shirou scolded her in-between pumps.

"Yah~ Hah~ Scold me-Mah~ ...more, Onii-chan~"

Shirou clenched her cute little booty while driving his dick up into her. When he felt the climax coming, he stood from the bath; one hand on her ass and the other holding her back. Illya's arms and head drooped as her Onii-chan fucked her like a ragdoll.

And then he came.

" _ **Myaaaaaah~**_ "

Illya's final scream echoed so much, Shirou wondered if Sella and Liz had heard it. Most of his cum had already been pumped into the former, so he hadn't completely creamed inside of his sister.

The bath was pretty much ruined, though.

"Hah... It's fine. I think we're clean enough..." Illya said, half-dazed.

* * *

Shirou scratched his head while recalling the memory. What a steamy bath that had been.

"Ah! Shirou, we never got to finish our game either!" Illya exclaimed. "Next time you come over, we have to play again."

"Oh, yeah... The game..."

* * *

They had played the "game" yesterday, when Shirou arrived in Illya's room right after fucking Sella and Liz. His time with the maids had caused him to be over half an hour late.

"What took you so long, Shirou?! Do you know how long I've been waiting here? I should get Berserker to crush you!"

"Please don't. I'm really sorry, Illya. I was just... busy for a few minutes."

"Hmph!" After a few seconds of the silent treatment, Illya said "I'll forgive you if you play a game with me."

"Yeah, sure. Just show me the Dreamcast, and I'll-"

"Not that game..."

Illya smiled and tugged up her skirt. Shirou stared at the white panties she revealed. While his eyes were locked on, the master of Einzbern reached out and touched his crotch. She then rubbed it until a nice, hard bulge was under her palm.

"Let's play:  **Whoever Cums First...** "

**xXx _Lemon[pt II] Start!_  xXx**

It was very simple game:

Illya would lay over Shirou and suck him off, while Shirou would lay under her and lick her down. Whomever came first was the loser.

It was shocking to Shirou how good Illya was at this game. Even though he had already came thrice in the dining room, the way Illya was blowing him, he would shoot another load into her mouth in no time. No only did she take the entire thing down her little throat, she put her tongue underneath the shaft while she swallowed.

"Mnmh~ Mmh~ Uhm~"

Her mouth alone was equal to the "double-blowjob titty-fuck" Shirou had received from Sella and Liz.

_'Why is she so good at this...?'_  he wondered while sucking on her clit.

He fingered her asshole to gain an edge.

" _Ohni-chwan wats wheating!_ " Illya complained with her mouthful (which actually felt really good).

"Sorry, Illya, but there's no way I'm gonna to lose this one!"

_'Not after I already came three times..'_

Illya's head bobbed up and down furiously while Shirou slithered his tongue as deep into her small vag as he could. For the fourth time that hour, he came, and his little(?) sister came with him, spraying vaginal fluids all over his face.

"...A tie, huh?" Shirou said while licking up some of Illya's pussy juice.

"Shirou... Why do you always cum so little? Are you eating the right foods everyday?"

Shirou didn't answer her. Instead, he played with her ass again.

"Ah~ Onii-chan, quit it!"

* * *

Another odd memory for Shirou before he left.

"Milady, I think Shirou Emiya should hurry and be on his way," Sella advised(demanded.)

"Say bye-bye to Illya, Shirou," added Liz.

"He already did, Liz. Earlier when Onii-chan and I went for a walk in the courtyard, we gave each other plenty of good-byes."

Liz looked at Shirou percurliary. "Did you?"

"Well..."

It depends on what you defined as goodbye.

* * *

It was earlier that morning. Under the shade of a tree, in a garden of beautiful flowers, Illya was bobbing her bare, white ass up and down; gesturing with her finger for Shirou to "Come and get it."

Her panties were pulled to one ankle and her skirt was laying beside her. Was there honestly anything Shirou could have done besides "Going to get it?"

**xXx _Lemon[pt III] Start!_  xXx**

"Ah~"

Shirou held onto her nice hips while he penetrated her. Her cute ass quivered with each  _ **"Pat! Pat!"**_ that resounded throughout the courtyard. Maybe it was just her size, but Illya's pussy was the tightest one Shirou had ever fucked. She was tightest it had ever been that morning - maybe because they were doing it outside?

"Hah~ Hah~ Onii-chan... Doing it outside is the best~ Ah~ Nah~"

She got even tighter. Shirou could barely move around inside her now, the way she was coiling around him.

"Illya... I'm cumming!"

"Ah~ I'm cumming too, Onii-chan~"

He stood Illya up and forced her against a tree. Even on her tip-toes, he had to crouch to do her. Her adorable bottom shook madly as Shirou fucked her like a dog.

With a final thrust, he came. And this time, he was running on a full tank. All of his cum for that day was fired into Illya's tiny snatch, and from the way she drooled, Shirou knew she could tell the difference. One of her legs rose as her onii-chan's hot cum filled her up.

" _ **Eyaaaaahn~ Onii-chan... Your cum... It's so...**_ "

Shirou let her down gently on the flowers, his cum fresh, hot cum leaking down her thigh like a river.

Such a weird way to say goodbye.

* * *

"Well, I'll be going then," Shirou said while shaking the memory away.

The maids both bowed at their leaving guest while their master gave a curtsey. Opening the door, Shirou glanced back once and saw Illyasviel lick her lips. The image stayed with him while he walked through the forest.

He had a very interesting stay at Einzbern Castle.


End file.
